shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Imhungry4444
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Revolutionary War intro page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 06:03, May 21, 2011 :Have fun :) Re:shichibukai nope there aren't people like that (yet) Template loop detected: User:Firefist553/Sign 06:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ----- Today!but lemme first finish designing the mainpage.And you know what?In a week,we might get ratings higer than the original wiki itself!..thanks to me!!:) Pictures Pictures like that are fine to put in your pages. Just don't use other users' pictures for your own pages.FoolishMortalFOOL 07:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Chotto Matte Probably after 1 or 2 days after, (or when everyone who wants to have a position have applied) then we start the voting. After the voting (1 day or more), then I will post an blog about the Shichibukai. Just wait and see.FoolishMortalFOOL 03:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Stories and Predictions Good Questions. While they are both stories, your predictions are about what could happen in the OP universe based on Oda's characters like Dragon, Akainu, and so on and you have created new characters to go along with them. However, our stories are based on our own characters that we have created. In other words, fan-ficiton. Yours is fan-fiction too but only based on Oda's characers and they might do. Our stories are what actually happen in their lifetime. While your prediction had a potential of not happening in the manga, ours will never happen in the manga since our characters are not really Canon. Get it?FoolishMortalFOOL 00:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) In that case, I was going make that canon in my character's history so it would be a story about their battle. If you would like to know more about my character, Guddo Rakku, check out his page and if you still need more, contact me! Thanks! FoolishMortalFOOL 00:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Subarashii story http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Chapter_26:Subarashii_Story read it!hope you enjoy it!Awesome! 01:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re You can become a warlord anytime:who objects it? Please wait until the Marine election is over since I don't have the authority to give those roles yetFoolishMortalFOOL 22:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Atom Devil Fruit Agatio230 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Djinn#Devil.27s_Fruit Imhungry444 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Genshi_Genshi_no_mi Roronoa Senshi http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shift-Shift_fruit If you guys take a look at these 3 links, you can that there is going to be a problem in creating an ORIGINAL Devil Fruit and who came up with it and posted it 1st in this wiki. Since the rules declares that the one who posted it first, the claim to the devil fruit is theirsand no one else can use it until it's used a little different and a different type. At 1st Glance, it would be Agatio230 but.....his is paramecia/ logia. I want you guys to talk it out to who claims the logia or paramecia type of this DF ability. Please no elevated fighting and try to resolve this as calmly as possible. FoolishMortalFOOL 06:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more for the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! Challenge? Yeah!...but what?..never write on a bot's talk,it messes up it's functioning. Challenge? Yeah!...but what?..never write on a bot's talk,it messes up it's functioning. What was the challenge anyway?...I accept it regardless of what ever it is:) Hi! I'm new and i want a friend Hi! I'm Senshi. I'd tell you my real name but i'm shy. Will you help me make my pages better ImHungry4444? thx. two things 1. I'm a GIRL! 2. you are the one with the cool posts and you are the one on most of the time so i thought you would be a good helper and friend. Roronoa Senshi 02:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made my character before i even discovered this Wikia. what i want to do is get her noticed. the only page i made that was notices was my Shift-Shift devil fruit page, and that was only because the powers matched your devil fruit and some other dudes. Can you help? Roronoa Senshi What's the challenge? : Challenge for my bot! Hey, I have a challenge for you. I would like you to predict a fight between Roronoa Senshi and Silver. If you need the Information, look on the links. INF3RNO and i came up with a serario to make things easier for you. Senshi is looking to fight Nova Blade, He sends silver saying that if she could defeat him that he would fight her. Senshi and Silver fight. She can't land a blow but he keeps landing hits. she's almost down and he tells her not to give up, then knocks her out with a nerve jab. Senshi wakes up in a small cabin. there's food and water by her side but Silver is no where to be found. after remembering her defeat, she vows that she will train to defeat Silver and Nova Blade. What do you think? If you could turn this into one of your fight predictions, please do. Roronoa Senshi 02:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) fancy letter things Yes, I'm just curious but how dod you do those letters with lines over them like in the Gokin Gokin no Mi? I have no idea how to and if you could, taht would be great :D ty (Lvdoomien 04:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) :Alright thank you (Lvdoomien 04:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) Nova Blade vs Kizaru HEY!!! Just wanted to ask when exactly the prediction will be out!! xD 1NF3RNO 20:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) WOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You have my vote for best predictor :') 1NF3RNO 20:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Hey, can my character collaborate with your character and have a fight and after that they can be allies?23:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC)~~ How to do videos Basically the way you do it is that on the edit tools near where you'll find all of the pictures will be a a button that says add a video. Then it will come up and ask for a link to the video, it's source for instance youtube. You then put the URL of the webpage where the video comes from, you then hit next and you'll get a page talking about how big you want the video and any captions you may want. Hope that helped but As a warning Roronoa apparently doesn't like the videos for reasons unknown to me so I may have to take them down at some point. TheMediaJudge 07:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Shichibukai Status I just wanted to inform you that the Official Results are in. You are now the "Best Predictor" Shichibukai! Congratulations! Galcion 21:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) can I ask a question? Is there a spot available for the shichibukai or not? Putridas 12:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ISLAND Making islands? Putridas 00:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ohhhhhhhhh Well, i'm gonna try my luck next year Putridas 11:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hey imhungry o: i so you made the gold gold fruit and thats an idea i can sure do things with o: can i use it for one of my characters? ty, aviv. From eXCORE eXCORE hello i want to ask your permission to add Delgado Mihawk to my page as the one who defeated my character Trafalgar Core. i will wait for your response. thanks! :)